Hotel Rooms and Second Chances
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Sequel to Vacation Time. Reid and Morgan have been married for two years when a fight leads t their breakup. Can Garcia help Morgan win back Reid? Or is this the end of a beautiful marriage?


Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, nor do I profit off of this little tale.

A/N – This is the sequel to my story Vacation Time, which was the sequal to Blackmail. I figured that a trilogy would be fitting for the greatest couple **ever. **Also, since I brought it in with some tasty drama in Blackmail, I just **had** to bring the drama for the conclusion. It does get smutty, but you have to make it through to the end to get that! Thanks for reading! Please review!

"What the hell do you want me to say Derek?"

"Nothing! I don't want anything from you!" A door slammed as two angry feet stomped down the hallway.

"Walk away! It's what you do best anyways!" Another door slammed as Spencer Reid slid against the wall, tears building in his eyes. "Derek..." he whispered. After regaining his composure, he jumped to his feet, taking off after his angry partner. He found him in the kitchen looking through the cabinets, slamming them shut as he walked away.

"Just leave me alone, Spencer. I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"You never are! You always just avoid everything! Eventually we have to talk about this!" Reid stepped closer to Morgan, trying to calm himself down.

"No! We don't! I can't take it anymore!" Morgan screamed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"What can I do to fix things? Tell me!" Morgan stopped in his tracks, looking Reid dead in his eyes.

"This time, I don't think there is anything. I'm done."

"You're _done_? What the hell does that mean, Derek? You're done?"

"You're a genius, figure it out." He pushed his way past Reid, who was standing there, shocked. Finally, he collected himself and turned to Morgan.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" Morgan was sitting on the couch, watching television. He didn't raise his head.

"I just can't deal anymore! All we fucking do is fight! I'm over it." The tears he had been fighting so hard to hold in let loose, flooding his face. He furiously ripped the small band on his finger off, chunking it at Morgan's head. Over it. The words stung like a knife being plunged through his chest. Over it. They repeated through his mind. Over what? Over their marriage? Over their lives? Over their love?

"Fine, if that's what you want, I'm gone." He grabbed his messenger bag, slung it over his shoulder and took off to his car. Morgan bent down and picked the ring up off the ground, rolling it in his fingers.

"What the hell did I just do..." He mumbled to himself.

Reid snapped open his phone and searched through the contacts, not exactly sure where he was going to go. Finally he dialed one of the numbers.

"How can I help you on this fine evening?" A soothing voice called over the speaker.

"Garcia, I need a favor."

"Reid, hon, are you okay?" She asked, hearing the pain in his voice.

"Not really. Can I come over?"

"Sure, but what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"O-okay, I'll see you in a few then." And as if to add insult to his injured heart, the skies began to flood the roads.

Morgan stared at the number on his phone, his finger hovering over the green call button.

"Damn it, just call him!" He cursed himself for letting Reid leave in the first place. He resolved to make the call. The space between each ring seemed like an eternity as he waited for an answer. A couple of rings later he was sent to voicemail. "He ignored me..." Beep. "Hey, Spence, baby, it's Derek, uh...call me..." He shook his head. "What the fuck did I do?"

Reid looked down at his vibrating phone. Derek. He pressed the red button, sending him to the voicemail. Derek was the last person he wanted to talk to. When he pulled up to Garcia's place he waiting a few minutes before getting out. He dried his cheeks, trying to regain his composure, despite the situation. The rain soaked his body as he stood on the steps, knocking on her door. His only saving grace was that maybe the rain would hide the tears streaming down his cheeks. The door swung open to a wide-eyed Penelope Garcia.

"Reid, come in! What's going on?" She led him in, running off to get him a towel. He took it gratefully, drying his cold body. "Sit, tell Garcie all about it. Where's Derek?"

"Ugh, don't say his name, please." He said as he curled into the corner of the couch, wrapping a throw blanket around himself.

"Oh, I get it, you guys had a fight?"

"Yeah, and he broke up with me."

"Oh, Reid, he'll come to his senses. You know you guys were meant to be!" Reid buried his face in his hands.

"I thought we were, I mean, things were perfect for so long, but Penelope, he was serious this time. And he was right. All we do is fuss and fight, and if he doesn't want to be with me, then that's fine, it's over. He's 'over it'. How can you just be over a relationship? But you know what, I am. I'm over it. I'm over _him_." Garcia wrapped her arms around him.

"Reid, I'm telling you, it'll blow over. Stay here tonight, take your mind off of things." He nodded. "Hey, I was just making some hot cocoa, you know it's good for the soul." A small smile finally crossed his lips. "That's my little genius." She disappeared into the kitchen, emerging with two steaming mugs, overflowing with marshmallows.

"Thanks for everything Penelope."

"Ah, it's nothing. You know I have to take care of my boys!" Reid's phone beeped. "What was that?"

"My voicemail."

"Der-Bear?"

"Yeah."

"So listen to it!"

"No, I don't really care what he has to say. This is the third time we've fought and he's broke up with me. He can't expect to just kick me out and I just keep running back to him every time. I can't handle it."

"Well, you can at least hear what he has to say." Another beep. He gave in, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Spence, baby, it's Derek, uh...call me..."

"See, he doesn't have much to say."

"He obviously feels bad! I think you should call him."

"If he has something to say he can tell me tomorrow. Tonight he can deal with the consequences of his actions." They finished their drinks she led him to her guest room, showing him where he could find a blanket.

"Get some sleep, we got work in the morning."

"I know, I don't even get a break there." She sighed, hugging him once more before retreating to her own bed.

The next morning when Morgan woke up he reached for Reid, but instead all he found was a cold pillow. He sat up, beating himself up for the things he had said to his husband the night before. He reached for his phone dialing Reid's number one more time. It was the fifth call he had made since their fight. Reid hadn't answered the first one.

"Hey, uh, me again, look, baby, please, call me. Or...I guess I'll see you at work...uh...yeah..." After hanging up he sent a text message. _Spence, I love you. I'm sorry. Derek._ He stood up and got dressed for work.

Reid looked down. Four new voicemails. One text. He scanned the words. I love you. _Yeah, that's not how it feels._ He thought to himself. He got dressed, meeting Garcia in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really, stupid phone wouldn't shut up."

"That's a sign."

"That he feels guilty. Like I said, he needs to learn."

"It's your life, but I think you guys should work it out."

"We'll see."

Morgan was pacing next to his desk, waiting impatiently for Reid's arrival. A wave of relief crashed over him when he saw him walking in with Garcia. He walked towards him.

"Spen..." But Reid breezed past him, slumping into his chair and pretending to be busy. Morgan walked to Reid's desk. "So you're just gonna ignore me?"

"Not talking about this here, Derek."

"Well you won't talk to me anywhere!" Morgan hissed, slamming his hands down on Reid's desk.

"I'll talk to you later, but like I said, _not here_." He emphasized.

"Well will you at least tell me where you slept last night?"

"As if it matters, at Garcia's."

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Why would I?" He snapped, not looking up at his husband. Morgan gave up, but before he walked away he pulled something from his pocket, setting it down on top of the small pile of papers Reid was looking at. He picked it up. It was his wedding band. He slid it not onto his finger, but into his pocket.

You couldn't even cut the tension in the air with a knife. Prentiss's eyes shifted back and forth between the boys as they worked tirelessly at their paperwork, not lifting their heads or speaking even for a moment. J.J. walked up behind Prentiss.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of like a bad car crash, I can't look away. They _must_ have had a fight." Prentiss whispered to J.J. Garcia walked up to them.

"Ladies, please, join me in my lair." They nodded, following their friend.

"Okay Garcia, you always know what's happening with them, what's the deal?" Prentiss asked.

"Derek broke up with Spencer last night."

"WHAT?" Both girls exclaimed, shocked by the news.

"Yeah, I know, right. They've been together for three years! Well, I have a theory that maybe our resident genius just needs a night out, ya know? Let him get things off his chest, breath, live a little, then I know he'll be ready to talk things out with Derek." The girls thought about it for a minute.

"Ya know, you might be onto something, Garcia." Prentiss said.

"I don't know you guys, Spence isn't the 'night out' kind of guy."

"Exactly J.J.!"

"I just don't see the logic."

"Well, when it works you'll see it."

"Okay, whatever." J.J. said in disagreement of the plan.

It had been a rare slow day at the B.A.U., full of nothing but paperwork and empty silence. Prentiss attempted small talk with her quarreling teammates, but to no avail. She barely managed to get one or two word answers from either of them. Garcia decided it was time to make her move. Her first step was Morgan.

"Hey gorgeous." She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. He squeezed her arm, laying his head against her.

"Help, _please_."

"Well darling, you're in luck, because your fairy godmother is here to grant your wish. I'm going to make Reid come out tonight to ease his mind. I want you to magically pop up, woo him, and take him home. Have some hot, amazing make up sex, and live happily ever after." He gave her a look of disbelief.

"It's not going to work."

"Just _try_."

"I will, I'll try anything, but it's not going to work."

"Have faith Der. You know this hot momma can do anything she puts her mind to." He nodded. She had a point there. The next step was convincing Reid to go out. They were on their way home when she bombarded him.

"Spencer, love, in honor of your new found freedom, we're going out with the girls tonight."

"No, really, Penelope, I just want to go home." He slumped his shoulders, pulling out his keys.

"It's not a request. You're going out to get some much needed fun time!" Reid knew better than to argue with Garcia when she set her mind to something.

Reid was not in the mood to be at the bar, much less with his coworkers. The girls surrounded him, leading him to a table.

"Reid! Smile! At least pretend like you're having a good time!"

"But I'm not, J.J."

"Got someone on your mind?" Prentiss teased.

"Maybe a tall, dark, handsome F.B.I. agent?" Garcia joined in.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about him." Reid said, looking down at the table.

"You want a drink Reid?" J.J. offered.

"_Please_." She ordered all of them a drink, trying her best to make Reid comfortable. Just when he was finally enjoying himself, he looked to the other side of the room and saw the one man he didn't want to see. Derek Morgan was propped against the wall, a knowing grin on his face. "You guys suck. I'm leaving."

"No! You can't! We're having fun. Pretend he's not there." J.J. offered.

"Pretend he's not there? He broke up with me less than twenty-four hours ago! We're freaking _married_ J.J. I can't just pretend he isn't over there! You know why? Cause he _is_!"

"Spence, please stay, for me." He sighed. J.J. always knew how to get him.

"Whatever." He tried to not look in Morgan's direction, but was failing miserably. Every few minutes he would glance up, checking to see what he was doing. Each time those brown orbs would catch his gaze, begging him to come over to him. He gave up, standing to go talk to him. As he made his way over, however, a dark skinned, young beauty sauntered over to Morgan, pulling his attention away from Reid. _Of course_. He thought to himself. _This is what he wants. He's tired of me, and now he can have that_. He cursed himself for having lost his resolve. When he turned around he bumped straight into the buff chest of a tall man.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. Say, what's your name?"

"...Spencer..." He muttered, absolutely captivated by the eyes staring down at him. He had always said he was only 'gay' for Derek, but something about the man in front of him was drawing him in. The thought that he might be able to use the situation to cause a little bit of jealousy in his husband didn't hurt anything.

"Well, Spencer, I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you. I, uh, hope this isn't too forward, but can I buy you a drink?" Reid cleared his throat. He'd never had a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good." The other man led him to the bar, ordering each of them a drink.

Morgan had been watching every move Reid had made through the night. He thought his heart was going to leap through his chest when he stood and was headed towards him. Then that stupid woman had interfered, and Reid had turned away. But Morgan hadn't expected what came next. There was a man talking to Reid, and now, much to Morgan's horror, Reid was walking away with him. He tried to play it cool despite the anger growing inside of him. What the hell was he thinking? Then it hit him, he was just trying to get under his skin, so he took the woman's hand, leading her to the dance floor. _I can fight fire with fire, baby boy._ Morgan thought to himself as the woman danced against his body. Garcia had watched the entire train wreck happen from her seat and was mortified.

"No! No, no, no!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Somehow I knew this wasn't going to work..." J.J. pointed out.

"This is terrible!" Garcia screamed, running up to Morgan and smacking him hard on the arm. "Just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" The woman looked extremely taken aback by Garcia's interruption. "And what are you looking at, floozie? He is _taken._" She held out his hand, flashing his ring finger.

"A wife like that, who wouldn't cheat?" The woman said, walking away.

"Well, I'll have you know, I am not his wife! He has a...oh never mind, she's not important." She turned her anger on Morgan.

"You call _that_ wooing him?"

"Penelope, you see him, he's not interested in me anymore." She smacked Morgan across the arm several more times.

"Go...get...your...husband...back!" She said in between hits.

"Okay, just stop hitting me!"

"GO!"

"I'm going!" He turned around and headed for the pair at the bar. Jacob looked up from the conversation he was having with Reid when the tall, dark man hovered over them.

"Can we help you?"

"_You_ can't, but _he_ can." Morgan spat, a jealous venom in his words. "Spencer, come on, you promised you'd talk to me after work, it's after work."

"I'm a little busy." Reid said, turning back to Jacob. He wanted violently to just turn and wrap his arms around Morgan and kiss him, but his pride was telling him that Morgan needed to learn not to take him for granted.

"Spencer! Come _on! _I've tried everything! What else can I do?"

"Look, he said he doesn't want to talk." Jacob interrupted.

"This doesn't concern you!"

"Well, he chose to talk with me, so I think it does."

"You see this? This means it doesn't!" Morgan shouted, showing the wedding band. Jacob looked down at Reid's hand to see an empty finger.

"Well, by the lack of a ring on _his_ hand, I'm gonna say that's meaningless." Though the words hadn't come from Reid, they crashed over Morgan just as hard. In fact, Reid's silence at the statement only solidified the pain of the words. It was really over. He had really blown the best thing he'd ever had.

"Uh, well, if you decide to talk, you know where to find me." Morgan said, walking away feeling a cracking in his chest he didn't know he could experience.

"That didn't seem to go so well..." Prentiss pointed out to the other ladies.

"No, no it didn't." J.J. added.

"I think we made a mistake..." Garcia pouted. Not wanted to watch Reid flirting with the strange man, she was more than ready to go. She left him with a spare key to her apartment, demanding he not wake her up when he came in, because she needed her beauty sleep.

Reid and Jacob were two of the last patrons at the bar at the time of their departure. Reid handed over his cell phone, allowing Jacob to put his number in the contacts.

"Call me if things don't get better between you and that neanderthal." Jacob said as he walked away.

"Neandertal..." Reid corrected.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, it's just...well, it's a common misconception, it's neandertal, not neanderthal..." Jacob shook his head.

"Whatever." He said walking away. His build, his attitude, his demeanor, it all reminded Reid so much of Morgan. Was that sick? Wrong? Twisted? Reid didn't care, it comforted him at a vulnerable moment in his life.

Reid pulled up at his...Morgan's house a little while later. He felt awkward using his key. He decided Morgan must have been in the bed because he wasn't any where to be seen. He knew they needed to talk, so he crept to their...the...bedroom. Morgan was fast asleep, his arms curled around Reid's pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed, shaking the man.

"Huh...Spence!" Morgan shot up out of sleep.

"Hey, so, time to talk." Reid wouldn't look up, instead focusing on a small piece of junk on the floor that he was rolling with his foot.

"Spencer, please, just come home. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I'm a fucking idiot. Please, _come home_." Morgan pleaded.

"Derek...three times..."

"What?"

"You've told me to leave three times. I can't take it anymore. I'm afraid it's for real this time." Morgan buried his face in his hands, rubbing furiously.

"Spence, if you'll just come back, I _promise_ it won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, Derek, it's...it's over..." Morgan couldn't accept it. He grabbed Reid by his arms and pulled him in, kissing him deep. For a moment, Reid forgot himself, kissing those plump lips that sent a fire down his spine. Morgan's hands pulled him in as close as possible. Finally, Reid broke away. "Derek...please..." Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"See! You don't want to leave any more than I want you to!"

"Derek, just accept it..." He stood up and walked to the closet, gathering a couple of outfits. "I'll be back for the rest of it...See you at work tomorrow."

Reid spent the next few weeks sulking over his own decision. Every day he would get at least ten voicemails and text messages from Morgan. He still wasn't ready to go back. He didn't know if he ever would be. He had rented a hotel so that he would be out of Garcia's hair. She insisted he was fine, but he knew better, and he hated to be a burden. J.J. had offered him her spare room, but with her having Henry, he felt like he would be even more of a burden on her. Work was odd and at times uncomfortable between him and Morgan.

It was the beginning of a new day, and Garcia'd had about all she could handle of her boys not talking, especially Reid, who was uncharacteristically quiet. He didn't offer up random facts, or correct people when they made mistakes. Morgan was also quiet, but in a different way. He was depressed, moping around all of the time. He didn't even play along with her naughty jokes anymore. They performed at their jobs just as well as always, considering they had promised Hotch from the very beginning not to let their relationship get in the way of their duties. She decided something needed to be done, and quick.

"Okay, how are we going to get the boys back together?"

"Penelope, it's really not our business."

"It kind of is though, J.J."

"How, Emily? How is it _our_ business if _they_ are living together."

"Because, _they_ are making _me _miserable!"

"They aren't any fun anymore, and they're both sad, and I don't get why they don't just have hot gay make-up sex and make everybody happy!" Garcia added in a frenzy. J.J. shook her head.

"So, what's the plan this time?" She asked, giving in.

"I'm not sure, but when I come up with it, you guys will be the first to know!"

Everyone was gathered in the conference room, learning about their latest case.

"Traci Valerie. Twenty-one years old. She was discovered yesterday in San Antonio, Texas... well, in a manner of speaking." Everyone looked up at J.J., unsure of her meaning. "Her _body_ is yet to be found. Just her head."

"Her _head?_" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, she was the fifth victim." Pictures scrolled across the screen. "Jonathan Meeks, thirty-five, a barber. Destiny Nichols, twenty-six, a waitress. William Marley, forty-two, real estate agent. And Maria Carter, thirty-four, a banker. None of the bodies have been recovered."

"The fifth one? Why are we just now being called out?" Hotch asked.

"Well, the local P.D. didn't think they needed our help."

"What changed their minds?" Rossi asked.

"Traci. She was something of a local celebrity. She was recently elected Miss Texas."

"Victimology is all over the charts. All genders, races, and pay scales." Reid noted.

"The question is, where are the bodies?" Prentiss added.

"Maybe those are his trophies?" Morgan answered.

"You must be Agent Hotchner. I'm Sheriff Melbourne, I really appreciate you guys coming so fast."

"It's not a problem. This is Agent Jareau, our liason." J.J. shook the man's hand.

"We spoke earlier."

"And these are agents Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." They each shook his hand, except for Reid who simply waved. "Where should we get set up?"

"I have an empty office right over there." J.J. and Hotch followed one of the deputies to begin setting up.

"I'd like to visit the crime scene." Rossi asked.

"Of course, Deputy Ramirez was just on her way over there."

"Good, Prentiss, you come with me." That left Reid and Morgan standing next to each other.

"We should probably interview the victim's family." Morgan offered, both nervous and excited that he would be working with Reid.

As Morgan cranked the car, Reid stayed silent, staring out of the window.

"So, where have you been staying?"

"Hotel."

"All I get is a one word answer? Come on, you used to be my best friend, don't shut me out."

"You didn't mind shutting me out when we lived together."

"Spence, come _on_! How long is this going to go on? Just come _home_!" Reid thought to himself for a minute. He had to admit, he was miserable. He missed Morgan. A lot. He just had this feeling in his gut that said it wasn't time yet. Yet. Which meant he knew there would be a time.

"Derek, we're working."

"When we're working is the only time I can get you to talk. You never return my calls or texts! You never come by! You won't tell me where you're living! What happened to us?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." They pulled up at the house, both pushing their personal issues aside to deal with their work.

While the rest of the team was out on the field, Hotch had Garcia call in to a hotel and reserve rooms for everyone.

"Hi, I need to book six rooms for tonight."

"I'm sorry we only have three vacancies."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll look elsewhere then."

"Again, I'm very sorry, but we are the only hotel within thirty miles of the town."

"Shoot." Then a stroke of evil genius dawned on her. Who needed six rooms? J.J. and Prentiss wouldn't mind rooming together. And if Rossi and Hotch were to room together, that would leave her men forced to room together, and maybe magic would happen and they would rekindle their romance. "You know what, that'll be fine."

"Also, I think I must inform you that one of the rooms only has one bed." A shiver flew down her spine.

"That's perfect. Can I ask what that room number is?"

"Yes ma'am, that'll be room 266."

"Thanks so much sir." She finished reserving their rooms and immediately put a call into Prentiss, explaining her master plan.

"So all you have to do is make sure that the boys are the last ones to the hotel, forcing them into room 266 together."

"Garcia, you scare me."

"It's part of my allure. You better pull through for me, Emily! I'm counting on you!"

"I'll do my best."

Prentiss didn't want Hotch to know what she was up to, well aware of what he would say. She simply told a small white lie that if he and Rossi didn't check in to room 265 before eight o'clock they would loose the room. She and J.J. had gone straight to the hotel first chance they had, and Hotch fell for her trickery, leaving the single bed room waiting for Reid and Morgan.

"Hotch, victimology, I figured something out!" Reid hollered as he made his way back into the department after checking into the hotel.

"What is it?"

"Based on times of death, the victims rotate male to female, all the males black and the females white. Also after interviewing the victim's families, all of the females attended the same bar, and all the males, the same _gay_ bar."

"Very good. But it's time for you to get checked in at the hotel. We'll pick up on this tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"I'm here for the room that was reserved earlier today." The man scanned an electronic key and typed away at the keyboard in front of him.

"Here you are." He handed the key to him.

"Thanks." He walked up to the room, slid the key in, and waited for it to turn green. When he opened the door he wasn't prepared for what he found on the other side. Morgan was pulling his shirt over his head, about to lay back on the bed.

"Spencer?" He asked, his shirt still halfway over his arms. Reid's eyes lingered over the chest that he knew so well.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? This is my room."

"They gave me the key to 266."

"Me too."

"There must be some mistake." Reid said, stomping to the phone and calling the front desk. "Yes, I think there was a mistake, two of us were given the same room...uh huh...really?...yes sir...okay...but...there's nothing...I understand...okay...thank you." He hung up, anger reeling inside of him. "Somehow, I just know Penelope had something to do with this."

"What did they say?"

"They were short on rooms, all of the team is doubled up. Since we were the last ones to check in, we got the room with _one bed_."

"Well, might as well make the best of the situation." Morgan said, grinning ear to ear and patting the mattress next to him.

"I'm sleeping in the chair." Reid sneered, grabbing a pillow and curling up in the uncomfortable recliner.

"Spencer, come on. I won't do anything, but you can't sleep like that."

"I'm fine!" Reid snapped, closing his eyes. Morgan turned the TV on to a football game, cheering and jeering at the plays. Reid tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in the seat. Finally he gave up. Silently he picked up his things and sauntered over to the bed. Morgan didn't say anything, but smiled to himself. He laid on his side, his back to Morgan.

"Goodnight pretty boy."

"Don't call me that." Reid huffed at the nickname. He tried to sleep, but knowing that the man he was in love with, but so angry at, was just centimeters behind him, was clouding his mind. He wanted desperately to turn around and kiss him. Even just touch him slightly. When he heard the light snoring coming from the man, though, he finally rolled over. He drug his fingers along the muscles that made up Morgan's toned chest. He closed his eyes and smelled the air, taking in that familiar scent. He laid his head on Morgan's chest, sleep overtaking him.

The next day when Morgan woke up he almost jumped out of his skin. Reid's arms were wrapped tighly around him, his head resting peacefully on his chest. He ran his fingers through the man's now short hair, relishing the close contact he had missed so much. He planted a light kiss on top of Reid's head before waking him up.

"Spence. Breakfast time." Reid's head snapped up. He had almost forgotten why he was mad.

"Oh, uh, good morning."

"He speaks!" Morgan teased.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"I know. Doesn't mean it didn't feel good."

"Shut up." He got up and went into the bathroom to change.

"Aww, it's nothing I haven't seen before!" Morgan hollered out.

"I said shut up!" Morgan snickered, noting to himself that he would have to call and thank Garcia. He waited until Reid stepped out of the bathroom to start undressing...slowly. Reid tried his hardest to look away, but was always pulled right back into that God-like structure of his.

"Ready for work, baby."

"Don't call me _that_ either."

"Point taken. What should I call you? Kid? Doc? Spence?"

"Spencer, Derek, don't be stupid."

"Just making sure. Don't wanna say the wrong thing." For the first time since their fight, Morgan was enjoying himself. Teasing Reid was one of his favorite past times.

"I think we're ready to give the profile." Hotch announced to the team. Everyone nodded, gathering the police department together. "We're dealing with a black male, probably in his forties, but due to the age range of the victims, could be as young as his twenties."

"But some of the victims were white, what makes you so sure he's black?" One of the deputies questioned.

"Because only the female victims were white, the males were all black. Due to that we assume the unsub himself is black." Reid answered.

"He also has trust issues. He's not one to get close to anyone. We believe close to the time of the first murder he lost the only people that he did trust, and the victims represent these individuals." Morgan offered.

"We believe he has some sociopathic tendencies, but not severe. He is uncomfortable in social situations, but manages to deal with them. But because of his awkwardness, he stands out. He probably chews his nails." Prentiss added.

"His next attack will be a black male, at a gay bar." Rossi said.

"Now how do you know _that_?" The same cop asked in disbelief of the profile.

"Because he has a pattern. White female, black male. And since Traci was his last victim, we can only assume he will keep to the pattern." Reid answered. "Now, his first kills were spaced exactly three months apart, but something happened and he's devolving, killing Traci only two weeks after Johnathan Meeks. This leaves us unable to determine when he might strike next, but the advantage is if he does strike before he's captured, he will probably be messier, make some mistakes."

Once they were done with the profile, Reid sat at the evidence board trying to go over the facts and find the missing link that would tie everything together. J.J. hovered over him.

"Any luck?"

"If I could just figure out what he's doing with the bodies, I know we could solve this case."

"Do you think it's sexually motivated?"

"I have no way of knowing if it's sexually...J.J.!" Reid jumped up and ran off, leaving J.J. both stunned and confused. "Hotch! Do you have the autopsy reports?"

"No, but I think Garcia can pull them up for you. Are you on to something?"

"I don't know, maybe." He pulled out his phone, Hotch staying to see what was happening.

"Matchmaker extraordinaire, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later, right now I need you to pull up the autopsy reports for the victims."

"Nice to talk to you, too, Dr. Reid...okay, they're up, what do you need?"

"Were there any seminal fluids found on any of the heads...specifically orally?" Garcia typed away.

"Um...yes...but only in the females."

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"Thanks Penelope." He hung up and turned to Hotch. "Hotch, I think the female victims represent a love interest, he...uh...violates them, but not the men, so he's definitely straight."

"That's good, that's informative. So who do the male victims represent?"

"The man that got the woman?" Morgan said, stepping into the conversation.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"Well, if I was a psychotic killer scorned by the object of my affection, I wouldn't take it out on _just_ that person, but also the person that kept us apart." His eyes were fixed on Reid's as he said the words.

"So now we just have to figure out who these people are." Hotch said.

By the end of the night they still hadn't figured it out and they were forced to retreat back to the hotel. Morgan had once again beat Reid to their room. He was sprawled across the bed, in nothing but a pair of boxers, with Reid's favorite song playing on the radio. He closed his eyes, trying to contain the dirty thoughts running through his head. He didn't say anything, instead he laid back on the bed, his arms behind his head.

"Spencer, can we please talk?" He looked up at Morgan.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I'm not going to ask you to come home."

"Good."

"But can we...I don't know, start over?"

"Start over?"

"Yeah, you know, you can stay where you are, I'll pick you up for dates, take you out, treat you like you deserve to be treated."

"Dates?"

"Yeah. Dates."

"I don't know, Derek."

"Well, while you think about it, can I at least kiss you?" Reid looked up into Morgan's eyes. The feeling he had held in his gut was disappearing. _Maybe he has figured it all out_. He thought to himself. Instead of answering him, he leaned up, pressing their lips together. Morgan's arms wrapped tight around him, pulling him from the mattress so that he was on top of the older man. Reid's lips parted, allowing Morgan's tongue entry. He was melting away, along with his resolve. He broke away, sitting up, straddling his husband.

"Derek, I need you to know something."

"Yeah?"

"It can't be like before."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry."

"Shut up and listen. It can't be like before. It has to be _better_. Like before we got married. Like that first year afterward. You used to make me feel like the most important and special guy in the world. But this past year I have just felt like an inconvenience, like I was in the way." Morgan sat up, brushing his thumb along Reid's cheek.

"Spencer, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I tried. You shut down on me."

"You're right, I did. But I swear, if you take me back, it won't ever be like that again."

"It can't be, because I really will leave."

"So...where does this leave us?"

"Well, I am really tired of paying for that hotel room."

"You're going to come home?"

"Yeah. I'm coming home." Morgan pulled Reid into another kiss, his fingers curling into the short brown hair. Reid rubbed his groin against Morgan's as he pulled his sweater-vest and dress shirt over his head in one quick movement.

"Eager?" Morgan teased.

"Hey, it's been just as long for me as it has for you, at least, it better have been."

"It has, I can promise you that." Reid's fingers slipped under the elastic of Morgan's boxers, teasing the sensitive skin, as his lips placed small kisses across Morgan's throat and chest. Morgan's fingers skillfully popped the button to Reid's pants open. "Baby, I missed you."

"I missed you more." He said, lifting so that he could pull his pants off. Morgan's mouth closed around the sensitive spot on Reid's neck, followed by teeth sinking in. A deep moan roared from Reid's throat. His hands roamed the muscles beneath him, which he knew so well.

Just as Morgan was about to tug the constricting boxers away from Reid, there was a knock at the door. Reid's head dropped.

"Karma."

"Huh?" Morgan asked.

"It's karma. I should've talked to you last night, I didn't."

"So who gets to answer it?" Reid sighed.

"I guess I will." He stood up, adjusting his boxers to try and hide his apparent lust. He opened the door to see J.J. She curled her lips back, trying not to laugh.

"Back together?"

"I assume you came here for a reason?"

"Oh, yeah, there's been another victim, Hotch wants everyone to the station."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"By the way, Spence, you might want to wear a turtleneck, or some make up, or something."

"Huh?" Her fingers reached to the spot Morgan had previously paid close attention to, where a mark was now appearing.

"See you boys in a few." She laughed as she walked away. Reid stepping in front of the mirror, examining the large bruise.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Derek called.

"For starters, new victim. On top of that, you branded me." Morgan let out a laugh. "I'm glad _you_ think it's funny." He searched through his clothes, trying to find the highest collared shirt he could. The hickey still showed slightly, but all he could do was hope that no one would notice. They were the last two to arrive at the station.

"Now that everyone is here, we were right about victimology."

"Black, gay, male, age thirty-seven, worked at a local grocery store. His head was found about an hour ago, twenty-five feet from Traci Valerie's dump site. Reid, any headway on what he's doing with the bodies?"

"I'm afraid not." Reid said, turning his head so that the marked side was not facing his team members.

"J.J. is going to re-release the profile to the public, this time appealing more to the public. Someone in this town knows this man." Morgan and Reid headed for the evidence board to mull through the facts once more, trying to see what they were missing. The team worked tirelessly into the night, coming up with nothing, when a deputy came in after them.

"There's a woman here that thinks her brother might be our unsub." Hotch and Reid went to meet with her. She was a black woman who looked to be in her thirties.

"Hello, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner, and this is Dr. Reid."

"Hi, Amanda Shank."

"We're told you might known the killer?"

"I don't want to think it, but my brother, Emanuel, he fits everything your agent said on TV."

"And how is that?" Reid asked.

"Well, he's always been shy, kept to himself. He only ever had two friends, we all grew up together. Melissa and Rayshawn. Emanuel, he was in love with Melissa, but his problems kept him from being able to tell her. He honestly had no clue how to have a relationship with anybody. Then about a year ago, Melissa and Ray, they eloped. He was furious, hurt. To make matters worse, on their way back home they were both killed in a car crash. He hasn't been the same since, going on and on about Melissa and 'that backstabber' Ray, as he put it. We used to be very close, but he won't answer his phone or his door anymore. Then, when I went to check on him the other day, the smell coming from his place, I can't even begin to describe it." Reid and Hotch exchanged knowing looks.

"Thank you very much for coming forward, ma'am, we understand how hard this was for you."

"Can I stay here, until I know if it was him?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, we'll have an officer escort you to a waiting area."

"Oh, agent, there is one more important thing."

"What is that?"

"When we were kids, I caught him...with my cat, he had...um..."

"Decapitated it?" Reid offered.

"Y-yes."

"Again, we thank you very much." One of the police walked her out while Reid and Hotch told the team that they thought they had identified the unsub. Everyone loaded up and headed for Emanuel's house. They were suited in kevlar, weapons drawn, when they kicked in the door the sight was morbid. Bodies hung from the ceiling, some still decaying, some just bones. Bordering the walls were other bones, as if decoration. Hotch gave silent signals to everyone, telling them which rooms to check. Reid got the bedroom. Just as he opened the door there was an ear piercing scream as Emanuel stabbed into his latest victim repeatedly. Six times to be exact. Reid took the shot to try and save the woman's life. It was not fatal, but the unsub hit the floor. The rest of the team came rushing in as Reid called for an ambulance. Morgan handcuffed Emanuel as Reid rushed to the woman's side, trying to stop the bleeding. It was too late, however. The knife had pierced several of her major organs. She sputtered her last breath, blood gushing from her mouth.

After an interrogation, they found out that the bodies hanging belonged to the women, and the 'decorative' bones were the men's. His female victims he stabbed six times. Once they were dead he raped them orally. The males he stabbed then mutilated. The decapitations were postmortem as well. With the unsub captured, the team loaded onto the jet and headed home.

Reid and Morgan were sitting across from each other, eating and talking.

"Wow, I have to hand it to Garcia, she's good." Hotch commented to J.J.

"You knew?"

"It was pretty obvious. Why else would Prentiss have lied about when we had to check in?"

"You never cease to amaze me, sir." J.J. replied as Prentiss took a seat next to Reid.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" Reid asked.

"Well, you're sporting a nasty love bite and wearing your ring."

"Sometimes working with profilers is a pain."

"It wouldn't take a profiler to see that thing." She laughed.

"That reminds me." Morgan said, pulling out his phone.

"Love Shack, how may I forward your call?"

"I owe you, baby girl."

"Eek! It worked!"

"Thanks, really, thanks."

"I didn't do it for you! I did it for us. We couldn't handle all of the moping and tension anymore. I was going to snap."

"Well, either way, you're a godsend."

"Aww, tell me something I don't already know."

Reid and Morgan rushed through their paperwork at lightening speed, rushing off to Reid's hotel. They were only going there to grab his things and check out, but the bed screamed opportunity, and they took it. Their clothes came off in record time, as frenzied hands and mouths explored each others bodies.

"I love you, Derek." Reid said as he pushed Morgan back onto the mattress and straddled him.

"I love you more, pretty boy." Morgan replied as he thrusted into his excited lover. Reid gasped at the sudden pressure, his fingernails curling into the blankets. Reid began to slowly rock his hips in circles as Morgan closed his eyes. It wasn't often that Reid took control, so when he did it was extra hot to Morgan. Reid's hands moved to his husband's chest, his nails dragging down the dark skin. Reid rode Morgan faster, driving the older man wild. Sometimes he wondered how he kept up with his much younger counterpart. He wrapped his fingers around Reid's manhood, stroking slowly. His other hand reached to Reid's mouth, slipping in a finger. He sucked the digit, biting down gently, creating more urges in Morgan than could be satisfied at once. It didn't take long for both men to climax, both screaming out each others names.

But once wasn't enough after the long absence. Morgan spun Reid around onto his stomach, who immediately raised his butt into the air, granting access. He propped himself up on his hands to steady himself for what was about to come. Morgan wasted no time in pressing himself deep into his waiting lover, slamming in repeatedly as his fingers twisted into Reid's hair, tugging back on the younger man's head.

"Derek!" Reid called as he continuously hit just the right spot. Morgan gripped so tight onto the hips in front of him as he came that there were finger shaped bruises left behind. He still wasn't done, though. Once again Reid was flipped over, onto his back, and Morgan was sliding down his body, nipping at his pale flesh before swallowing Reid in one quick motion. Two hands grabbed at Morgan's smooth scalp, rubbing and pushing down. Morgan's tongue swiveled skillfully, driving Reid crazy. "Derek! Yes!" He called, on the verge of exploding. Morgan took him as far in as he could manage before hot liquid shot down his throat. He swallowed as he crawled up his husband, kissing him roughly and possessively. He rolled onto his side, both breathing hard. Morgan's hands curled into Reid's hair once more as he pulled him close.

"You can't ever leave me again, baby boy."

"You keep that up, and I won't be able to." Reid panted.

"Damn I've missed you. You and that tight ass."

"I've missed you and the way you love my body."

"And I do love it." He replied as he kissed at more of the exposed skin. Their bodies were wrapped around each other as they fell asleep, happier than ever before.

A/N – This story changed soooooo many times while I was writing it that it's ridiculous, but I am thoroughly happy with the end result. I like scorned Reid. He was fun to write. I hope you liked it! And to influence reviews, I will give a totally awesome (and imaginary) magical flying monkey to my …. let's say … fortieth reviewer. And I say fortieth simply because I seriously doubt I will get that many. Hehe. Thanks again for reading! ^_^


End file.
